Un mal sueño
by amatsuru
Summary: Petra tiene sueños de lo que podría pasar sobre el viaje a la muralla de maria
1. Chapter 1

1 UN MAL SUEÑO

Corrí Y corrí hasta no poder mas termine en un claro de flores marchitas y pasto seco estaba perdida solo seguí caminando para ver si encontraba algo o a alguien de repente todo cambio el sol brillaba las nubes ya no estaban solo paz y tranquilidad a lo lejos se oía un pequeño rio conforme me fui acercando pude ver que era de aguas cristalinas y se veía como los peces nadaban sin preocupación alguna me acerque y cuando estuve por tocar el agua empezó a temblar vi una montaña los pájaros salían huyendo los peces se alborotaron sin cesar y empezaron a buscar donde esconderse la tierra se sacudía de bajo de mi se diviso una enorme sombra pero había algo roro en el sueño dentro de las murallas no había espacios así de grandes y mucho menos tan de solados ya que sufrían la falta de suelo sobre todo porque había caído la muralla de María los temblores se asían mas grandes todo empezó a darme vueltas de repente desperté me senté en la cama todo estaba bien mejor me volvía a dormir si no el sargento Levi me mataría por llegar tarde y desvelada al entrenamiento y sobre todo porque quiere ir a la pared de María ya que fue reportado un grupo de humanos que huían de los titanes de seguro no todos lograron salir de la muralla de María sobre todo porque eran muchos pero me preguntaba cómo le habían hecho para sobrevivir si la mayoría han muerto asiéndoles frente a los titanes como podían vivir sin ser devorados será que serian como ese chico Eren y preferían su forma humana pero al parecer los humanos que se convierten en titán no se llevan al igual que de los que lo son en su totalidad


	2. Chapter 2

2

¿MIEDO ?

Al despertar por la mañana me sentí rara como si todo me diera vueltas me pare de la cama y seguí mi paso hasta el baño donde me lave los dientes y la cara

Petra- grito alguien en la sala me sobresalte al oírlo salí a toda prisa para ver de quien era la voz femenina

Hanji que haces aquí- le dije secándome la cara con la pijama

El sargento Levi me ha enviado te ha estado buscando desde hace rato y no se leve de buen humor así que te recomiendo de que vallas de inmediato antes de que empiece con su monologo interno y su violencia nata

Claro solo me tengo que ir a cambiar no puedo ir a verlo en pijama se molestara me fui corriendo a mi habitación y saque a toda prisa la pijama y me puse el uniforme de la legión del reconocimiento me coloque las botas y salí corriendo en busca del sargento Levi para que me necesitaría casi me voy contra la puerta de su oficina al llegar toque la puerta

Quién es?- Pregunto la voz se le oía cansada y con sueño

Petra Ral- dije con una nota de temor en la voz por lo que pudiera pasar que tal si se enojó y me iba como a ese chico Eren la verdad sentí lastima por el sargento le tiro un diente

Adelante – dijo gire la perilla y me introduje en la oficina

Me dijeron que buscaba sargento – le dije con una nota de temor en la voz a pesar del largo tiempo que llevaba con el sargento siempre me seguiría provocando miedo y a la vez seguridad

Si quería que te encargaras de ese chico Eren le vas mostrar toda la base lo vas a ubicar en una habitación y voy a ir a verlo en un par de horas y dele que quiero la habitación sin una sola gota de polvo ah y te veo en la cena petra te puedes retirar alguna pregunta

Si donde quiere que le ubique – pregunte moviendo un poco los dedos nerviosa

En donde quieras y haya lugar de preferencia en las plantas bajo tierra no queremos que pase una desgracia-dijo se paró se acercó a mi estiro la mano y toco el dobles de la camisa- Creo que la tienes al revés la camisa- Ah tiene razón ahora mismo lo arreglo – dije saliendo de la habitación mis mejillas ardían en su totalidad por vestirme a las prisas ni siquiera me fije bien en como me había puesto la camisa

**MINUTOS DESPUES**

Busque a ese chico Eren en las cárceles subterráneas efectivamente hay estaba dormía flácidamente abrí la cárcel estaba muy vieja olía a humedad y el tono gris era de cayente lo tenían amarrado como si fuera peligroso bueno tal vez lo era pero después de todo era un chico susurro un nombre Mikasa me recordó a una chica a la que me encontré aniquilando titanes llevaba una bufanda roja, el cabello suelto y su uniforme de cadete y tropezó conmigo sin querer se veía preocupada será que Eren será algún familiar de ella bueno en fin lo sacudí lentamente

Eren, eren, eren despierta vamos arriba- le dije él se movió adormilado

Quién eres?- me pregunto levantándose de la cama de un brinco y poniéndose en guardia

Soy Petra Ral miembro del escuadro del sargento Levi vengo para sacarte para llevarte a tu habitación y darte instrucciones el sargento Levi me ordeno que me encargar de ti personalmente – le dije mientras me agachaba para introducir la llave en cerradura y liberarlo de sus ataduras – listo ven acompáñame es por aquí él se me quedo mirando como rebuscando en su mente – todo bien pregunte

Tu eres Petra Ral la consentida del sargento Levi –me pregunto me que consternada yo la consentida del sargento Levi eso sí que es raro él no tiene consentidos y mucho menos yo

Que donde has oído eso? – pregunte sin saber que más decir

Bueno es más un rumor que se cuenta que usted jamás ha sido golpeado por el sargento si no es en entrenamiento que siempre la deja ir a su lado en las expediciones, que siempre van juntos a la muralla se Sina cuando lo manda a llamar y en las comidas que organiza que siempre va por ahí con el como si fuera su secretaria y el sargento no deja tener a muchas personas a su lado así que los rumores corren- lo mire cálidamente y suspire jamás me había dado cuenta de aquello pero más sin embargo el sargento no tiene favoritos

Pero solo son rumores por que el cabo no tiene favoritos y mucho menos yo- el me siguió hasta la salida permaneció callado todo el tiempo la luz del sol me siguió después de un largo rato bajo la luz de solo unas cuantas antorchas los ojos me empezaron a chillar y los cerré de golpe pestañe varias veces hasta que pude ver mejor al parecer Eren hizo lo mismo –ven es por aquí mira están llegando nuevos cadetes que quisieron unirse a la legión del reconocimiento quieres tomar el recorrido con ellos o quieres que te lo de yo pero van a llegar dentro de unas horas

Preferiría ir con ellos si no le molesta –que porque me molestaría pensé

Claro que no ven ten enseñare tu habitación – empecé a andar había pensado donde colocarlo y se me ocurrió que si había un accidente o perdía el control sería bueno colocarlo en la base del escuadrón de Levi o nuestro escuadrón

Le puedo hacer una pregunto - dijo el con un tono como de angustia

Claro – respondí fuera lo que fuera le respondería con sinceridad

Me tienes ¿miedo?- soltó ¿miedo? Por qué le tendría miedo es un chico que se podía convertir en titán si era de temer pero yo no sentía miedo así el mas bien sentía un poco de lastima su mundo dio vueltas en tan solo unas horas no era como con el sargento Levi que sentía mariposas en el estómago, un miedo, a la vez seguridad y una calidez que te invade el pecho un momento porque siento mariposas en el estómago y calidez

No no te tengo miedo


End file.
